Home Sweet Home
by emilyrolless
Summary: FOR NIKKI SIXX FANS..this is the story of a girl with a dream... SEX & MOTLEY & MORE.. its a work in progress people!
1. Chapter 1

**HOME SWEET HOME**

**By Emily Rolles**

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in my single bed, staring at the blank wall across from me. It held a single picture, blue-tacced to the wall. A picture that i had printed off the computer because my parents would have known that i used their money to buy another rock magazine. It was a picture of my hero, my idol, and my reason for living the way i do - Nikki Sixx. It's only small, but it is the start to an amazing collection of posters that i would be inevitably buying in the very near future. A future that i have thought through and planned so narrowly, its either no or go. As soon as i quit this lousy job, as soon as i have no more reason for being in this town, i am packing my bags and getting the next flight out to Los Angeles. Theres a job offer at the Whisky a Go-Go and its shouting at me to go get it. Its 1986, im twenty two years old and I dont belong here. I dont have many friends, but i guess im lucky to have a roof over my head, a family, and a home-cooked meal every night, but its getting boring. The job will give me enough to get an apartment somewhere downtown, and enough to get me settled. Ill work my way up... maybe join a band, make a few friends. After all, im starting from scratch, again. how bad could it really be?...<p>

Growing up in Australia isnt exactly the most exciting way of life, i mean sure theres beaches, mountains, forests and cities, but basically every where you go is similar, the same kinda people, the same selection of food, the same pubs, same same, you get the picture. Heres me, born in New South Wales, now living in Queensland. Long brown hair, tall-ish, thin-ish, your average girl. But thats the thing... I HATE average. Average stinks. Average is a title i hate to be labelled by. Im a girl who listens to the same music as everyone, wears the same clothes as everyone and yet i see the world in my own weird way. Im not like anyone here, im different. But noone cares to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock hit 2am and Emily was still packing, she loaded every possible object that she could find useful for her new home in LA. Her parents were at the end of the house snoring and she could hear her little brother talking in his sleep. Something about dogs? She continued throwing pieces of clothing, books, toiletries and linen into the large suitcase that took up the space of her bedroom floor. The phone buzzed and the familiar sound of 'Looks That Kill' echoed down the hallway.

"Fuck i forgot to turn it on silent. Who the hell would ring me at 2am?" she answered the phone with a huff.

"Hello?" Emily whispered into the phone, trying not to wake her family.

"Emily, this is Kelly from Emirates Airlines, i am just ringing to urgently tell you that the next and only flight to the United States is in approximately 80 minutes, are you at the airport?" she almost fainted as she stumbled over her suitcase.

"u-uhm no i-im at home, just finished packing" Emily stuttered as she rolled her suitcase onto the front porch.

"Well you better get a move on, lucky there is hardly anyone on this flight, we can delay it for half an hour at the most, so please hurry" the woman replied kindly.

"You are amazing, thank you. I am on my way right now!" hanging up the phone, Emily scrambled to find the keys and the goodbye note to her family. Leaving it at the doorstep of her room, she locked the door behind her and ran to the car. Shoving her suitcase in the boot and softly turning on the ignition, she drove away with a rush of adrenaline and excitement tainted with fear and anxiety. She was taking a massive risk, but this was her time to shine...

The plane wheels hit the tarmac with a rumble and Emily awoke from what seemed a very short sleep. She wasn't one to sleep on plane flights, and was normally the one with headphones plugged in and her familiar hair metal music blaring. The air hostess touched her shoulder,

"We have just landed in Los Angeles, your bags are waiting for you in the airport," she spoke with a polite voice that Emily recognized vaguely.

"Kelly?" Emily groaned as she sat up to look at the woman. She smiled and continued down the lane of unoccupied seats. Jumping into action, she fumbled with her bags, brushed her hair back and stepped onto the metal stairs that led her towards the airport. Breathing through her nose, feeling the heavy weight of emotion and excitement pulling her forward, she got her bags, hailed a taxi and sped off to her new apartment in downtown LA. Her nose was pressed to the window as she took in what was to be her new home.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so different. The people, the city.. It's so much to get used to!" Emily said as she served a drink to the scruffy man sitting at the end of the bar. He looked like a worn out prick that just lost his job.. Or maybe he was a music producer that couldn't get a start. That's what they probably looked like, as Emily presumed.

"Thanks darlin'," muttered the man as he sipped his Jack Daniels and scratched his balding head.

"Babe, you fit in here like a pea in a pod, everyone thinks your accent is hot!" replied Amy as she wiped over the bar, a third time. Emily snickered,

"You really are OCD aren't you, that's the third time you've wiped that down... and really? i guess I've always known a bit that i didn't belong down in Australia. LA feels like home - sort of - is it too early to say that?" Amy laughed,

"Hey, there's a scuff on that bench that keeps re-appearing, not my fault... sweetie you've been here for almost six months, i think its plausible to say that you've settled into the nest,"

"Yep, definitely OCD" Emily admitted with a sly look. The phone rang behind the bar,

"Whisky a go-go, this is Emily," the line went quiet and beeped, suddenly she heard a familiar voice,

"Emily, princess its mum!" she laughed and walked around the corner, twisting the phone line in her fingers.

"Mum! How's everything back in Aus… Missing me?" she could hear laughing from the other end of the phone

"Every day honey, yes everything is fine, just checking in with you to see how you're going,"

"Mum, I'm working, and this is costing you a fortune! Why don't you just stick to emails?" Emily argued.

"I like hearing your voice sweetheart. Mothers will be mothers, anyway i won't keep you from work, hope you're having fun," Emily smiled,

"The best time of my life mum, i love you. Email me tonight," she could hear her mother smiling on the other end of the line, they had that kind of connection.

"Will do, love you too, bye," she heard the line go dead and hung the phone back up on the wall. She walked out to see two big-haired men standing at the bar. Two very familiar men to say at the least. One had straight blonde hair to his shoulders and the other had dark hair that was obviously very permed and very curly. Their leather pants shone in the dim light of the bar and the studs on their vests were almost in blinding range. This was almost Emily's dream; it was only missing one person. Vince faced her as she stopped in front of them behind the bar. She was not even a meter away from the two rock stars she had only seen on MTV. Tommy smiled and punched Vince's shoulder,

"Haven't seen this one around here before," Vince purred. Amy skipped to her side and whispered in her ear,

"Act cool, this is your moment," Amy knew how Emily felt about Motley Crue. Her favourite band in the entire universe, and they were standing in touching distance.

"She is new, from Australia. Moved here six months ago," Amy said as she poured both of them a drink.

"I can speak for myself thanks missy," Emily chirped in her Aussie accent. Tommy's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Check it out man, that accent is badass!" Emily laughed as Tommy winked at her. She thought to herself thank god she was wearing her Crue shirt and those shorts that make her butt look absolutely amazing.

"What are you guys doing here in the middle of the day, aren't rock stars meant to be sleeping now? It's like 1pm..." Emily chirped. Vince chuckled,

"We don't have routines babe, we get up when we wanna, we drink when we wanna, so on, so forth,"

"Fair enough!" she replied. Her head was spinning but she hid it well. Tommy sat on the closest stool and folded his arms on the bench.

"So what would you girls think about a party this weekend? Nikki's feeling a bit down so we thought we should give him something to look forward too," Emily almost fell over when she heard Tommy say his name, and the fact that he was inviting her to a party made it that much harder for her to keep upright. She was speechless. Amy piped up,

"We'd love too! That would be totally rockin' hey Em?" she punched her shoulder and Emily's eyes flickered back to reality and away from Nikki Sixx dreamland.

"Totally rockin," She choked as she went to get a glass of water.

"Sweet as, so 8 o'clock, here's the address to Nikki's house. But don't go sending it around ya know, i trust you girls," Tommy handed us a piece of burnt paper. He probably got it mixed up with a cigarette in his pocket. I shoved it under my bra strap and Vince grinned.

"By the way, we are playing here tonight right Amy?" said Vince as he flicked his hair back. Emily's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sure, just give us a call when you're on your way so we can get the crowd out of the way and the stage set," Amy asserted and handed Vince the bar's number and hers under it. Such a sneak she was.

"Well then, we will see you two lovely ladies tonight, i see we have our number one fan," as Vince pointed to Emily. She blushed a shade of ripe red tomato, feeling her face burning. They strutted out of the bar and you could hear the roar of their Harley's as they rode off along Sunset Strip.

"I need some fresh air," Emily called as she ran out the back of the bar and into the alley way.

"Oh my fucking god, is this really happening? Did Vince and Tommy from Motley fucking Crue just walk into my bar?" she rubbed her eyes and tried pinching her arm. Everything stayed the same. That was enough for her to break into song and dance. Amy was standing at the back door laughing her head off as Emily jumped around like a kid singing 'Live Wire'. Emily contained herself, fixed her hair and took one glance at Amy. She smirked,

"Use my shit in the bathroom, make yourself look fucking beautiful babe," Emily grabbed Amy by the waist and lifted her like a teddy bear.

"I love you, and i fucking love LA!" Emily spun around and skipped into the bathroom without a worry in the world. This was her dream from the start and nothing could possibly ruin it now.


	4. Chapter 4

The Whisky was packed. Well, packed was an understatement. The line to get in went down the street and into the back alley ways of the strip. Everyone was crazy excited, just like me, i was serving drinks like my life depended on it. This was the night i had been waiting for my entire life; To see Motley Crue live, in the flesh. No crappy MTV on the screen at home. This was real. I could just hear the buzz of the phone over the noise of the crowd. I almost dropped the bottle of Jack i was getting from the cupboard.

"Whisky A Go-Go, this is Emily," In my most seductive voice. I was expecting a very important call.

"Emily, Baby its Tommy! We're pulling up out back so no one can see us, wanna come let us in?" i could hear laughter in the background. Was it Nikki? My heart was fluttering.

"I'll be there in two seconds!" i managed to say as i waited for him to hang up. In about two seconds flat i ran to the bar, grabbed Amy and pulled her to the back door.

"There here aren't they? Wait! Flick your hair a bit," she ruffled my hair and smoothed out my lipstick. This face took hours, not to mention my hair... I checked the mirror in a flash, pushed my boobs up and hitched my Crue tank top just above my belly button so they could check out my new bat tattoo on my hip. I felt like such a whore, but my care factor was below zero. Amy growled at me.

"You look hot babe, go get em girl!" I giggled like a fan girl and she pushed me out the door. The black limo looked like it had been sent from heaven. They could probably see me through the dark tint. I pursed my lips to seem mysterious and laughed at myself for being such an idiot.

The door opened...

I could see stars...

Long black hair pointing in every direction popped out from the door and out stepped my true version of god. Make-up freshly painted on, commando lines and all, his shiny leather suit glittering like a beacon of light and it almost made me step back in awe. His face turned in my direction and i instantly thought of their music video 'Without You' and his seductive face. The song repeated in my head and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. The other band members piled out of the car behind him and Tommy sprinted towards me, pulling me into a hug.

"Place is jumpin' from out the front, lucky they didn't spot us" Tommy laughed.

"Try inside, i think we are almost out of beer, and that's kinda strange for a bar to be empty of alcohol.." I laughed, trying to focus on the task at hand. Tommy smiled.

"Oh! I totally forgot to introduce you to the rest of the band, not like its important or anything," I was thinking in my head '_yes it fucking is!' _

"Emily, this is Mick Mars. Mick Mars, this is Emily," He looked at me with his devilish eyes and chuckled.

"Hey good lookin," He shook my hand and i smiled politely.

_Next!_ i thought to myself. Tommy turned around.

"Nikki this is Emily. Emily this is Nikki Sixx," just hearing his name made me shudder in excitement. Nikki lifted his head to stare into my eyes. He reached out his hand and i almost had a brain haemorrhage. I placed my hand in his and shook it gently.

"Hey," his voice was like rough velvet. I almost had to close my legs.  
>"How's it going?" i managed to choke out without a hint of a stutter. I actually seemed to sound seductive. Mission accomplished. He stared at me wide-eyed for a second. Then i realized he was shocked at my accent. Oh well, brownie points.<p>

"Wow, sick accent, are you new here?" he asked. I swallowed another lump in my throat.

"Yeah, moved here from Australia like six months ago, i love it here," the band members decided to give up and leave us here alone. _Fuck i love my life right now._

"'Im glad you do," and his smile was so breathtaking that my heart almost exploded out of my chest.

"So excited to hear you guys play tonight, I've only dreamed of seeing you live," i laughed conversationally and shifted my feet.

"Oh we're not too bad. Played here a few times when we we're starting out.. By the way, i like your tattoo, looks just like the one on my arm," he pulled his sleeve down to expose his bat and moon tattoo that had been the inspiration for me to get mine.

"Well actually that was the reason I got it," I replied. He laughed and it sounded like the voice of an angel. He turned and walked into the bar, skipping a step and stopped to wait for me to follow,

"You know what to do i guess, you've been here before," i chirped. He turned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you like the show," i died inside but managed to smile the best i possibly could. He ran off into the darkness of the backstage curtains and i turned to sigh and do the tiniest of jumps. I skipped to the bar where the crowd of people were screaming for Motley. The curtain went up and the smoke machines went off. I could see his figure in the darkness and the purple lights. Then i could hear the sound of motorbikes and i knew this one was for the girls...

Everyone was dancing and jumping and screaming. So i did the most outrageous thing ever, obviously to get noticed of course. I hitched my top up just under my bra and jumped up onto the bar. Nikki's head snapped straight in my direction. I pursed my lips again. I was a good actor back in school, not to mention a dancer too... So i let loose. I felt like a stripper to be honest, but I'm pretty sure they all dug it. I sang every word to every song and swayed to every ballad. Number one fan i was trademarked… I could deal with that. The final song ended and Nikki stepped up to the microphone. Everyone screamed like the place had been set on fire. In my eyes, it had been on fire the whole night.

"Just like to say thanks to all you rockin people who came out tonight and to that sexy mother fucker on the bar… What do you think boys?" He yelled and there we're whistles coming at me in every direction. He laughed and threw his fist up in the air,

"Goodnight Los Angeles!" and pointed straight in my direction, almost beckoning me towards him. I jumped off the bar to run around the back to meet him. He was sweaty and his makeup was smeared on his face. Just the way i saw it in my head, he walked up to me and smiled,

"Nice job over there at the bar," he growled. I was getting used to him slowly, but it was so much to take in, in one night alone. To think I'll be at his house on the weekend, and the best bit? IT'S FRIDAY! I giggled.

"You like my moves?" i did a little twirl and his eyes turned devilish.

"I'd like to see more," he breathed as he pulled a piece of loose hair back behind my ear. I was keeping myself from going into hyperventilation, and i was surprisingly very smooth.

"I'll see you around then," I whispered, turning away and walking out the back towards their limo. I knocked on the glass and the window rolled down. The driver stared back at me.

"Give this to Nikki for me? It's important," i asked innocently handing over the little slip of paper with my number and _'the sexy mother fucker on the bar'_ written on it.

"Sure thing beautiful," Gee i was getting a shitload of compliments today. I realized my shirt was still hitched up and my hot pink bra was showing. Points for Nikki again i guess. He'd get a kick out of that. I turned and strutted back into the bar and finished clearing off the benches and the drunken crue-heads that bee-lined out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck you got my ear amy!" i screamed as she yanked the curling tong away from my skin.

"It hurts to be beautiful honey, trust me just you wait, Nikki will take one look at you and it will be like an instant yellow brick road to his bedroom," Amy laughed as she popped the lid of double-strength hairspray.

"Well he can be my wizard of Oz any day," I smirked as i started spraying the dark brown curls that framed my face perfectly. Amy applied the finishing touches on my eye shadow and lipstick. I looked like a cover girl off 80s Vogue or something. For once, i felt invincible.

"How much time have we got," I asked anxiously. Amy sighed,

"It's like seven forty, we have plenty of time. Don't want to look desperate now do we?" i squirmed in my seat,

"Of course not, maybe we should get a taxi, that way we have more than enough reason to stay at Nikki's," i suggested, covering up my stress. Amy pursed her lips,

"Good thinking beautiful. Keep up this attitude and Nikki will be falling over his bass guitars for you," She pinched my shoulders and turned me around to face the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. I glanced down at my outfit and smiled. Black stiletto boots against lacy black tights made my legs look amazing. My glittery oversized shirt just covered my bum and drooped over one shoulder, leaving the other side bare. Amy let out a low whistle,

"Nikki's gonna know the true meaning of 'Looks That Kill' as soon as he sees you walk through his door," I giggled and did a little twirl in front of the mirror. Invincible, i thought. Suddenly the phone rang. And I almost fell over running to the kitchen to grab it.

"Hello," I answered breathlessly.

"Hey sexy," I could hear his rusty voice on the end of the line. I grabbed the stool to keep myself up-right.

"Couldn't wait hey?" I laughed as I pushed up my top and fixed my hair. Amy walked into the room and looked at me weirdly. I mouthed _'Its Nikki Sixx' _and her eyes bulged.

"I guess I couldn't, Ha Ha, what are you wearing?" he breathed into the phone. Every word from his mouth was a blessing.

"You'll have to wait and see mister," I replied seductively. He groaned into the phone and I shuddered with pleasure.

"I'll see you soon then?" He asked as I pulled myself together.

"Very soon," I half-whispered into the phone and hung it back on the wall.

'_I am fucking fantastic'_ I said to myself and turned to look at Amy. She was holding her stomach laughing.

"You are amazing Emily, you don't know how much I fucking love you right now," I smirked.

"Come on then I'll call a taxi, get your shit together, remember all you need is money, lipstick and breathe mints," I did a final check of my little black purse, and hitched it under my arm. I practised my smile and strut for the final time in the mirror and as soon as the taxi pulled up, everything felt like i was in a dream. The lights of the city engulfed my vision and Amy grabbed my hand.

"Don't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing, i don't want you to get hurt," I squeezed her hand.

"It's fucking Nikki Sixx, and i can handle myself pretty well now, this isn't the first time we've been to a blow-out party," i replied and she nodded.

"Not quite as famous though," she laughed and i mentally squealed, imagining the whole set up before we even got there. The car finally pulled up outside a massive gate. Amy jumped out of the car in a flash, but it was like my muscles were locked. She had to drag me out of the car and shove me to the gate.

"Pull yourself together girl! He's only human," Amy tried to soothe me.

"He isn't, that's the thing... he is a walking god," i swayed at the thought of seeing his face again. Amy sneered and pressed the button. A rough voice answered the phone, it was Vince.

"What's up?" the voice machine crackled.

"It's Amy and Emily, the party's here right?" She said in a playful tone. Vince chuckled.

"Ladies, ladies, come in," The massive gates slid open and we looked down the almost pitch black driveway to see a massive house. It was gorgeous, white with massive windows and a front porch lined the house. We click-clacked up the steps in our boots. The door swung open and tommy was standing there, no shirt, with his leather pants and a bandana wrapped around his head.

"Boys, i think god dropped some angels from the sky and they landed right on the porch," Tommy laughed as he took a swig of Jack. Was that all they drank? I didn't care, i was intently focused on looking the most seductive as i possibly could. Amy laughed,

"Well he's definitely sent us to the right place," i could hear 'Too young to fall in Love' blaring on the speakers inside. I already felt like dancing.

Tommy stepped aside and invited us in. I walked in to the dim lighting of the front entrance. I had never seen a house more beautiful. And then i saw something much more, Nikki was lying on the couch across from Vince, they we're drinking and smoking. I found Amy's hand and grasped it tight,

"Vince, Sixx, the girls are here," Tommy shouted over the noise. Nikki sat upright instantly; i smiled nervously as we walked into the light of the room. Vince growled,

"So the rumours true, the angels really did fall from the sky," i looked at Amy, and she smirked. She then directed my eyes to Nikki's, which were intently locked on my legs.

_Score! _I thought to myself. I shuffled my legs a little to show them off. His eyes trailed up my body and to my face, it was like heaven, just a lot more Smokey and noisy. He was wearing a ripped singlet and his normal black leather pants. Showing off every possible curve in his god-like body. Hair still spiked, but his face was bare, which still made the butterflies go wild in my stomach. He stood up and walked over, the leather tightly fitting to every crevice. I felt like jelly.

"You look… Stunning," Nikki said eyes wide with attraction.

"Not too bad yourself... i have a thing for leather," I winked at him and he grinned.

"Want a drink?" he asked and gestured towards the bar across the room.

"What have you got," i answered, walking over to the bar and sitting on the closest stool. Amy had made her way onto the couch with Vince, i felt proud for her. He was already touching her leg,

_So Vince_, i thought… Nikki opened the fridge. Every possible spirit seemed to be in that fridge, and they lined the walls too. It was like i was back at work again.

"I'll have a Jack… seems to be the most sought after," i said humorously. He pursed his lips,

"I like your style," he replied and set a glass in front of me. One of many, many glasses that continued to be put in front of me for the majority of the party.


	6. Chapter 6

So many people came; it was like his house shrunk in the mass of people that crowded it. Best thing was, they we're all pretty much rock-stars and their groupies. I even got a decent conversation with Slash. He was smashed, but such a sweetheart, funny enough. I made my way around the house when i saw what looked like the whore of all whores making her way towards Nikki.

_Mine,_ i thought, _He's all mine bitch, back off._

I weaved my way around the crowd so i was in perfect striking distance. She walked up to him and flicked her hair back, her lips looked like they we're bigger than her nose and chin put together. The typical botoxed, big boobed whore that lived off what she got at these sorts of parties. I could see Nikki backing away so i made my grand entrance.

"Hey Nik! Come dance with me," i yelled and grabbed his hand, leading him away from that beast of a woman.

"You saved me from that...thing," He laughed. I giggled,

"Sure did, now dance with me mister bass player," I brought out some of the moves i did on the bar at the Whisky when they played, and added in a few more. I owned him in the area of dance moves. He kind of swayed and bumped me every now and then.

"You call that dancing rock star?" i grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. His mouth fell open in surprise... or was it awe? i didn't care. I swayed my hips with him and we danced until all i could feel was him, touching my hips, my legs. Exploring my thighs as secretively as he could. I realized i had almost lost my breath when the fourth song finished.

"I need some air," i whispered in Nikki's ear. He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the stairs. I looked around trying to find Amy, but she was nowhere in sight. We walked past several rooms when we suddenly heard a low noise come from the fourth door along.

"A-AMY, oh- my, GOD!" Vince cried. I heard my best friend moan. I took one look at Nikki and we started cracking up laughing. He continued to hold my hand as we walked to the last remaining door in the house.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Nikki said seductively as he opened the door. I stepped into the room and i could smell the faint taste of cocaine, alcohol and deodorant mixed together. It wasn't perfect, but it was him. As i wished, i had all the fresh air i needed on the massive balcony that framed his room. I leant over the edge and felt the cool summer breeze on my face.

I felt a strong hand on the small of my back, and suddenly i didn't feel afraid anymore. If Amy could do it, i could do it better. I faced him and folded my arms around his waist. Leaning me over the balcony he started placing small kisses on my neck and jaw.

This was going to be fun.

It was all that i dreamed of and more. His kisses trailed down my throat and across my exposed chest. His hands explored my stockings until they were appropriately under my dress. I could feel every part of him against me, his warm body against mine in the cool of the night. I pulled his face in front of mine and he leant in so his lips touched mine. I could feel the explosion of energy in my gut take off like a rocket ship. I locked my hands in his black hair and our lips moved in perfect synchronization. After a while I couldn't breathe and I pulled away to catch a breath.

"It's getting cold," He whispered and I nodded. Without skipping a beat, he grabbed me with both arms and lifted me, walking towards his bed, and shutting the blinds behind him. He placed me on the bed and it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything at all until I could feel his hands lingering on my thighs. I shivered, but not from the cold. From his warm touch that traced up towards my underwear. I couldn't see him, but without a sound he started pulling down my stockings, taking my underwear with them, leaving me with nothing but a shirt and an open mind.

"You smell so good," he growled. I crawled up his bed towards the headboard and nestled in his wall of pillows.

"Come and find me, Nikki" I could hear him chuckle menacingly as he unbuckled his leather pants in the darkness. My heart was in over-drive as I felt his sudden weight on the bed. I curled into a ball and I felt his hand touch my foot. He grabbed it and pulled me towards him, placing his other hand on the inside of my leg.

"Can I touch you here," he asked seductively as I let out some sort of restrained moan.

"Yes, Yes," I whispered and closed my eyes, waiting for that first touch. I felt his fingers glaze over the spot I wanted the most and I shuddered with delight. I felt his fingers slip inside me and I moved forward to touch him. I had to touch him somewhere and I found his face. Grabbing him, I kissed him so hard it almost hurt as he quickened his pace.

_My god if this is only fore-play… _I said to myself as I breathed on his neck. He shivered and leant over so I was lying on my back. He took his fingers away for a second until I felt his warm breath in between my legs. I stretched my arm out to try and find a light switch. Suddenly I found a small bedside lamp and flicked it on. It gave just enough light to see this god of a man crouching in between my legs like a hungry lion.

"You are beautiful," He muttered as he moved his head towards me. I threw my head back as I felt his tongue touch my skin and slowly make its way inside. I felt him moaning against me and I couldn't describe the feeling that was cursing through my body. Every nerve ending was a live wire. I moved against him and whispered,

"Nikki, oh my god, Nikki" and he laughed, spreading my legs further apart.

"I want in," he crawled to my side and pressed his bare body against me. His heart was pounding as fast as mine as I touched his chest. My hand trailed down further until I felt him, his hardness and he grunted in anticipation, moving so he was hovering over me in what seemed like no time at all. His bright eyes shone in the dim yellow light and I touched his face. I was falling, hard. He smiled and then closed his eyes as he took the first plunge. No hesitation, no restraint, he just let loose, and so did I, willingly enough. Keeping my eyes locked on him, he moved at a steady pace, in and out, over and over. My chest was heaving and it felt like a million fire-works had exploded in my stomach as he placed his hand on my breast, grabbing at everything he could find.

He opened his eyes and smiled as we rocked back and forth for what seemed like hours. His sweat was dripping down from his chest onto me as we moved together, sticky and sweet. I swear the windows were fogging up it was that steamy. He didn't stop. I didn't want him too. I could go for the rest of the night and day, and be content, but his exhaustion started kicking in and I felt him slowly fall on top of me.

"Emily… this is," Nikki panted. His chest against mine, his face curved into my collar bone. Both of us gasping for breath.

"Fucking amazing?" I moaned into his hair and he laughed, nodding his head as I pulled him underneath me. It wasn't over yet…

"My turn, rock star" he smirked and put his hands behind his head. I lowered myself onto him, holding his chest for support. His face was priceless. I could seriously get used to that. We went on for another moment, again seeming like hours, I had him, all of him, to myself, and no one else could. The way he looked at me as I worked over him made me feel like I was flying… That everything was perfect in this exact moment. After a while I was panting just as hard as Nikki was before and I settled by snuggling into his side, both of us bare and naked against each other. He put his arms around me and nestled into my side. I could stay like this forever.

"Stay with me," Nikki whispered in my ear. My heart fluttered again as I kissed his cheek.

"Always," I replied, as both of us fell into a perfect, wonderful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
